1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high-speed communication, and more particularly to a hybrid circuit for use in high-speed communication devices.
2. Background Art
In high-speed communication devices, such as Cable modem and Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) devices, hybrid circuits are used in the analog front end (AFE) circuits to isolate transmitted and received signals. In particular, hybrid circuits are used to reject echo due to transmitted signals from reaching the receiver.
Conventional hybrid circuit solutions use inductive components to compensate for inductive elements present in line transformers, which generally couple the high-speed communication devices to the communication network.
However, inductive components are expensive, generate as well as pick up noise, and result in non-linearities in the performance of the hybrid circuit.
As such, there is a need to eliminate inductive components from hybrid circuits used in high-speed communication devices.